1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substance collection and testing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that tests a fluid sample for the presence or absence of at least one analyte, optionally secures the fluid sample for later confirmation, and optionally provides positive identification of an individual associated with the sample. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a device for collecting a fluid sample.
2. Background
Drug and other analyte testing has become ubiquitous in modern society. In homes, doctors' offices, law enforcement, athletics, and the workplace, effective, inexpensive and reliable testing devices have been sought. There is also a growing need for devices to test bodily fluids for substances that may assist in the diagnosis or management of diseases and other medical conditions.
The marketplace has responded and is replete with many devices directed to the testing of blood, urine or saliva. However, these devices may require a series of tests involving the shifting of the fluid sample being tested to different containers and/or the removal of the fluid sample to distant locations. These devices may also require the test administrator to handle the test subject's bodily fluids, incurring a danger of disease exposure.
Once an initial test result has been obtained, further testing of the fluid sample to confirm or refine the initial test result is often required. For a membrane test strip device, the fluid sample may not even be retained once the initial result is obtained, necessitating retention of a separate sample. The need to retain a separate sample incurs the risk that a sample could be lost, mislabeled, or contaminated.
Oftentimes, the chain of custody associated with a test sample imbues the results with doubt, as the fluid sample may become contaminated, misplaced or a different fluid sample may be substituted entirely. In many instances, identification of the test subject associated with the fluid sample is critically dispositive.
There is also a growing need for devices directed to testing for contaminants that may be found in food or water, such as pollutants, allergens, and harmful microbes. In some instances it may be desirable to retain a fluid sample for confirmation testing or further analysis, or to provide positive identification of the test administrator.
These goals are practically impossible to achieve using current devices and methods. Thus, a need exists in the industry to combine the simplicity of current membrane test strip technology with the ability to positively identify the test subject and/or the test administrator, as well as the capability to secure the fluid sample for later confirmation, within a single device.